Multiple factors, such as increasing broadband connectivity, the inconvenience associated with computer viruses and hardware redundancy, and the emergence of advertising supported software as a business model, have bolstered the migration of the functionality of locally stored software applications to network based web applications.
Web applications may require communications over a network with a server, (e.g., a web or database server), which introduces latency issues that affect performance, especially in comparison to locally hosted applications. Current web application implementations seek to minimize the effects of latency on application performance by defining when and how to query a server in an efficient manner. The operations defining when to query a server is often accomplished through customized software. The creation and maintenance of the customized software controlling queries can require significant developer resources.